Mr Monk Goes to the Whitehouse
by jackielynn
Summary: This is my first Monk fan fiction, Monk goes to Washington D.C. and is in for a slew of suprises! I'm sorry I haven't updated, but there's no time for excuses. Enjoy the new chapters! Chapter 6 up as of 8.3.08!
1. Happy Birthday Mr Monk

**A/N: This is my first Monk fanfiction, so I hope to do a good job on it. I LOVE Monk and this is just a little something I thought of when I went to DC a while ago. There is a small murder, but that's not really the main reason why Monk is in D.C. You'll find out why they go later on. Enjoy! P.S. Sorry for any typos!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...:(**

**Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Mr. Monk**

The shrill ring of Adrian Monk's alarm clock woke him up with a start at exactly 8 a.m.

He reached over sleepily and hit the "snooze" button.

"Good morning,' he whispered, caressing the face of the beautiful woman beside him. Monk sighed at the thought of talking to a picture. It had been almost a decade since he had actually heard the voice of the beautiful woman in the frame, but he remembered it like it was yesterday.

Monk sighed as he put on his slippers and robe and shuffled into the kitchen. There, he was surprised to find his assistant, Natalie Teeger, making breakfast.

_What is she doing here? _he thought. More importantly, _what is she doing in my kitchen._

Natalie turned around and saw Monk standing in the doorway with a confused look on his face. His hair was a mess and his bathrobe was tied in a sloppy knot. Not to mention, he had on two different slippers. _He must have had a bad night_, she thought. But, she couldn't help but giggle at how "disheveled" he looked, compared to his normal attire.

"Good Morning Sunshine!" she said, all too cheerfully. "Did you sleep well?"

Monk didn't answer right away because he felt that there was something wrong with the scene before him.

_Am I missing something here? _He asked himself.

Natalie had never been what you call an early riser; or much of a cook for that matter. And she NEVER came to work this early.

"N-Natalie?" Monk stuttered, with his hand on his forehead.

"Hmmmm?" she replied, not looking up from her scrambled eggs.

"Why are you, of all people, cooking in my kitchen at 8 a.m.?"

"Oh, no reason," she said playfully. "I just thought I'd come over and make you breakfast, it being your special day and all."

Monk just stared at her with a thoughtful look on his face.

"He-Hello? Earth to Monk? HELLO?" Natalie said, waving her hand in front of Monk's face.

Getting no response, Natalie dipped her finger into a bowl of syrup and gently swiped it across Monk's nose.

Oh yes, she definitely got a reaction out of him this time.

"Hey! What was that for?" Monk asked, as his hand shot up to his nose.

As he frantically ran around the kitchen looking for a wipe, a teenage girl bounded into the kitchen and hugged Monk tightly. "Happy Birthday Mr. Monk!" she exclaimed.

Monk awkwardly returned Julie's hug and looked up at Natalie with pleading eyes.

Sensing that he was uncomfortable, Natalie pried her daughter's arms from around Monk's waist.

"Oh my God." he said, sitting down slowly. "I can't believe I forgot my birthday. I was so preoccupied with the Huntington case that I didn't even think about it."

"Well that's okay Mr. Monk," said Natalie, patting him on the back, with an arm still around her daughter. "At least you have us here to remind you."

"Right!" said Julie, with a big grin on her face.

"Come on guys, lets eat." said Natalie.

Monk, Natalie and Julie sat down to a delicious breakfast of pancakes, eggs, sausage, toast and coffee.

Natalie had thoughtfully, and carefully laid out Monk's breakfast onto separate plates which consisted of 2 of everything.

"Natalie," Monk said, reaching for his silverware, "You really didn't have to set all this out just for me."

"Sure I did, your birthday only comes once a year. Plus, I think you would do the same for me."

"Yeah, I would." he replied with a small grin.

She smiled back and began to eat.

Natalie knew exactly how Monk took his coffee, even thought he didn't drink it that often.

That was the one thing she had always remembered about him because it was the exactly same way she took hers.

"_Dark, not black with two creamers and four packets of sugar. It has to be Folders, that was what Trudy used to drink._" She remembered Monk saying to her about two years ago.

On Monk and Trudy's anniversary a few years ago, Natalie had taken Monk to his usual anniversary weekend retreat. While on this vacation, Monk had run into yet another homicide. It was a long story, but somehow, Monk had ended up totally hammered. Natalie had stayed with him the night they got home, just in case something went wrong. Boy did he have some hangover! This had been exactly how he said he wanted his (cold) coffee, to help revive him of course.

Now, halfway through the meal, Natalie noticed that Monk hadn't been eating much and he had his head buried in his hands. "Are you okay Mr. Monk?' she asked concernedly.

Monk looked up at her with glassy eyes and the biggest fake smile he could manage. But Natalie saw right through him and leaned over to rub his back. Monk looked at Natalie and mouthed 'Thank You' to her.

"You're welcome." she whispered into his ear.

At that moment, Natalie was beckoned by the sound of her cell phone ringing.

"Hello? Oh-hi Captain."

Monk quickly looked up when he heard who it was.

"Natalie, can you and Monk come down to the station? I have a surprise for the two of you." Captain Stottlemeyer whispered into the phone.

"Okay, we'll be there as soon as we're done with breakfast. Thanks Captain, bye."

Natalie turned to Monk and relayed the conversation to him. "The Captain wants us at the station as soon as possible. So, Julie, if you'll clear the table, Mr. Monk, you got get ready and I'll load the dishwasher. Let's aim to be out of here by at least eleven."

Surprisingly, no one protested at Natalie's orders.

While in the bathroom, Monk went to his medicine cabinet and pulled out a little white pill bottle.

He stared at it for a long time before he finally decided what he needed to.

You're not doing it for attention Monk, you're doing it because you deserve it, he told himself. I think…

The thought of a chemical being in his body freaked him out, but not as much as it used to .

Quickly and quietly, he popped two little pills in his mouth and swallowed them down with a cup of water.

After half an hour, Monk walked into the room. Right away, Natalie noticed that something was different. She and Julie both looked him up and down several times, trying to figure out what it was.

Their eyes fell upon his shirt.

_Oh my God_, thought Natalie. _The buttons on his shirt are undone! And his sleeves, they're rolled up! What made up do all this? He's GOT to be going crazy._

Julie was the first to break the awkward silence while Natalie stood there in shock.

"Lookin' good Mr. Monk!" she exclaimed.

_Yeah, really_, thought Natalie. _Just goes to show what a little change can do for someone. _

However, Natalie had a small feeling that something strange was going on. Monk never liked change, no matter what day of the year it was. What made him want to change now?

"Thank you Julie. I decided to let loose a little. After all, I think I owe it to myself."

Getting her thoughts back together, Natalie quickly urged Monk and Julie out the door. "Come on guys, we better get going.

On the way out, Natalie nudged Monk with her elbow and winked at him.

To her complete and utter amazement, he smiled and winked right back at her.

**So how am I doing so far? By the way, here's a snippet of the next chapter...**

"Are you okay?" she said in a serious, yet concerned tone. She pulled her hand back and started to put it towards Monk's forehead to see if he had a fever. As she did, she heard something rattle when she bumped Monk's pocket.

"What's that?" she asked.

"What's what?" Monk said, as if he didn't hear anything.

Natalie reached into his pocket and pulled out the bottle of pills. "Oh my God! You're on something? What is this?"

"Washington D.C.??" Monk and Natalie said in unison.

"Yep," said Stottlemeyer with a smirk on his face.

"What's in D.C.?" asked Monk, a little more calmly.

"The Whitehouse. You and Natalie are going to be staying at the Whitehouse with the President."

"Why?" Natalie asked impatiently, waiting for the Captain to explain himself.


	2. I Love Suprises

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, glad you are enjoying this story. Here's Chapter Two!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

**Chapter Two: I Love Suprises**

As they got in the car, Natalie was still thinking a bout her boss's sudden lifestyle changes. _I wonder how long this is going to last?_ she thought. _Not long probably_.

As soon as Natalie shut the car door, her predictions were proven to be true as Monk conducted his usual "seatbelt check." But, he only checked Natalie's seatbelt, not his or Julie's.

The ride to the station was too quiet for Monk and began to fidget. This got on Natalie's nerves and she began to wonder if everything was really okay.

Natalie pulled into the parking lot across the street from the station and parked the car.

Staring at Monk in disbelief, Natalie put her hand on top of his twitching one to calm him.

"Are you okay?" she said in a serious, yet concerned tone. She pulled her hand back and started to put it towards Monk's forehead to see if he had a fever. As she did, she heard something rattle when she bumped Monk's pocket.

"What's that?" she asked.

"What's what?" Monk said, as if he didn't hear anything.

Natalie reached into his pocket and pulled out the bottle of pills. "Oh my God! You're on something? What is this?"

"Oh, that?" Monk responded. "That's a prescription from Doctor K. called Doxinyl. He gave to me a few years ago. Long story short, it makes all of my phobias disappear. Oh, and it makes my detecting skills disappear too! My former assistant threw one bottle away, but she didn't know that I had more. I've been saving them for the right time."

Monk simply gave Natalie a big innocent grin and got out of the car.

Natalie rolled her eyes and leaned her head on the steering wheel, as Julie started to giggle uncontrollably. _Great_, thought Natalie, _now its like I have two teenagers to deal with._

"C'mon Mom," said Julie, getting out of the car. "Let's enjoy hi while we can. Who knows what we can do with this side of Mr. Monk around!"

"The possibilities are endless," Natalie muttered sarcastically to herself.

She warily got out of the car and headed across the street to catch up to her boss and daughter.

"So," she said, approaching them from behind, "Who wants to go out for ice cream later?"

"I do," replied a gruff voice from behind them.

The voice was that of Captain Leland Stottlemeyer of the San Francisco Police Department. The Captain was getting out of one of the SFPD police cruisers.

"Hey Cap!!" said monk, giving his old friend a big bear hug.

Immediately, Stottlemeyer knew exactly what was wrong with Monk. He turned to Natalie and whispered in her ear, "He's either drunk or on that crazy drug again. Now which is it? Don't lie to me because I've seen him in both situations.

Natalie simply replied with, "Drugs," and continued to watch in amazement as Monk bought a hot dog from a nearby street corner vending cart.

"Alright Monk," said the Captain, "Let's get you inside. I've got a surprise for you--and Natalie."

"Alright, I love surprises!" exclaimed Monk.

_Inside Stottlemeyer's office…_

"Washington D.C.??" Monk and Natalie said in unison.

"Yep," said Stottlemeyer with a smirk on his face.

"What's in D.C.?" asked Monk, a little more calmly.

"The Whitehouse. You and Natalie are going to be staying at the Whitehouse with the President."

"Why?" Natalie asked impatiently, waiting for the Captain to explain himself.

"Two security guards were murdered. That's all I can say at this point, you'll find out more when you get there." said the Captain. "Monk, the President requested you personally to be assigned to this case, don't blow it."

"You can count on me Cap!" Monk said enthusiastically, saluting to Stottlemeyer.

"When do we leave?" asked Natalie? "And what about Julie?"

"Well," said Stottlemeyer, "I was hoping that you could leave tomorrow, but Julie thought that it was too soon. So, we agreed that you should leave Thursday. She's going with you."

"Wait!" cried Natalie, turning to her daughter. "You knew about this too? What, does nobody bother to tell me anything anymore???"

"Well," Monk replied meekly, "If it helps you any, I didn't know anything about this."

Natalie just gave him a 'bite me' stare and Monk shut up right away.

"Well Mr. Monk, I guess we better get home and get packing."

**Preview to Chapter 3**

"Is this something I want to hear?" he asked as he pulled another suitcase onto the bed and began sorting towels.

"Probably not," she responded, but she came in anyway.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "Mr. Monk look at all this stuff! You look like you're going half way across the world for the rest of your life. Do you really need all of this stuff?"

Monk glared at her like she had just asked him if she could use his toothbrush.

Okay, okay, I get it." she said, throwing her hands up in the air as a sign of surrender.


	3. Mr Monk and the Penguin Suit

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update I've been kinda busy. Hope you enjoy this chapter! P.S. Sorry for any typos!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even JCPenney's...**

**Chapter 3: Mr. Monk and the Penguin Suit**

_Later on that night…_

"Okay, what else do I need?" Monk asked himself. "I've got my toothbrush, backup toothbrushes, back up bristles for the back up toothbrushes…towels, washcloths, shaving kit and first aid kit."

That was the fourth time Monk had double checked everything in his suitcases. After all, everything had to be arranged just so.

As he finished repacking that suitcase, Monk heard the phone ring down the hall, but Natalie had gotten to it first. He stopped reorganizing for a minute so he could try to hear what she was saying, but he only caught bits and pieces.

"Formal?" he heard her say, "Are you sure?…not going to like this…not enough time. No, he's packing. Okay, bye."

Monk heard Natalie coming down the hall and quickly resumed packing. Before she could even knock, Monk spoke to her.

"Is this something I want to hear?" he asked as he pulled another suitcase onto the bed and began sorting towels.

"Probably not," she responded, but she came in anyway.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "Mr. Monk look at all this stuff! You look like you're going half way across the world for the rest of your life. Do you really need all of this stuff?"

Monk glared at her like she had just asked him if she could use his toothbrush.

Okay, okay, I get it." she said, throwing her hands up in the air as a sign of surrender.

"But, all of this is supposed to fit in two fifty pound bags or less, no more. There is no way I'm going to help you carry six bags through the D.C. airport when Julie and I only have four between us."

"That's why they have a wonderful system called checking your bags. That's where you can send however many bags you want to go underneath the plane."

"Okay, Mr. Monk, I know what it means to check your bags. I've done it many times myself. But, seriously, you need to downsize."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Monk asked her in his usual, panicky tone.

"I'm sure you'll find a way Mr. Monk. We're not going to Africa, just to Washington D.C."

"Thank God." Monk muttered under his breath.

"Anyways," she continued, "The reason why I came in was to tell you what the Captain just told me, he called just now. We need to go tux shopping."

"Right now? I'm in the middle of packing!"

"Mr. Monk, you've been in the middle of packing for hours!" Natalie sighed. "And yes right now! Evidently the State of the Union Address is going on while we're there and we've been invited to attend. It's formal--very formal. I'm talking black ties, cocktail dresses, the works. So, we need to get to the mall right now and find you a tux and Julie and I dresses."

And with that, she left to go start up the car. Monk was surprised, but did as he was told.

_This is going to be a nightmare,_ thought Natalie.

_At the mall…_

After an hour and a half of trying dress, after dress, Natalie and Julie each found the perfect one. For Julie, a lavender, strapless dress embroidered with sequins around the hem and bodice. And for Natalie, a beautiful red cocktail dress with a black sash around the waist.

Natalie was on a bit of a budget considering her salary, so JCPenney's was the way to go. After they had gotten their dresses together, Natalie and Julie went to go find Monk.

They found him giving a tired cashier a hard time, with a line of frustrated customers behind them. Natalie rolled her eyes at the situation before here and casually walked up beside Monk.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

Natalie! Thank God!" said Monk. "Can you please convey to the man how necessary it is for me to buy a tuxedo that has NOT been tried on before?"

"Miss…are you with him?" asked the cashier.

"Yes," Natalie replied in an irritated manner.

The young man gave her a look and Natalie gave him one right back. "Look," she said, "I've had a long day, and me and all these other people are ready to go home. So, can you please just go in the back and find a tuxedo that has never been worn?"

"It's not that easy," he protested, "We're about to close, plus I don't have access to that-"

"Then go find someone who does," Natalie interrupted through gritted teeth.

"Y-Yes ma'am," said the frightened cashier.

"Juanita!" he said to one of his fellow employees who didn't appear to be doing anything. "I need you to go to the back and find this man a tux that hasn't been unwrapped , and make sure these measurement are EXACT." he continued, handing Juanita a slip of paper with Monk's sizes on it.

"Whatever," Juanita mumbled. And with a pop of her bubble gum, she went off to hunt down Monk's tux. Meanwhile, Robert (the freaked out cashier) was working to get the other customers taken care of before the store closed. Monk, Natalie and Julie sat down in a few nearby chairs to wait for Juanita.

After twenty minutes of waiting, Natalie was beginning to fall asleep and gently rested her head on Monk's shoulders. Before Monk could protest, a voice blasted over the loudspeaker, jolting Natalie from her slumber. "Attention customers," the voice said, "The mall will be closing in fifteen minutes."

Finally, Juanita came out with monk's tux. "Thank you Juanita," he said, taking the tux from her. Juanita just grunted and waved her hand at Monk and went on her way.

"Now, to go try it on," said Monk as he headed toward the men's dressing rooms.

"Hold it!" exclaimed Natalie. " I don't think so. I've had enough for today, there just isn't enough time. Especially not enough time to deal with you in the tiny dressing rooms. If it fits, it fits. If not, we'll find you something when we get to D.C., now let's go."

Without a word of protest, Monk sullenly followed Natalie to the checkout line. As Robert rang Natalie and Julie's dresses him, Natalie reached for her wallet to pay. Before she could pull out her credit card, Monk stopped her, "I've got it," he said.

With that, he handed Robert his tux and stepped up the pay for his purchases. Natalie was shocked that Monk and done something so selfless like this for her, on HIS birthday.

"Thank you," she said, staring at him.

"You're very welcome."

_Monk's house_

The car ride home was quiet and Julie fell asleep in the back seat.

When they arrived at Monk's house, Natalie got out of and pulled a package out of the trunk and followed Monk up to his porch.

"In all the excitement, I forgot to give you your birthday present," Natalie said to her boss as she handed him the package.

"Natalie, you didn't have to get me anything."

"Go on, open it," she said, smiling.

Monk opened the brightly colored box, ever so carefully, so as not to ruin the wrapping. Inside was a beautiful gold picture frame with Monk's favorite picture of Trudy in it. Her name was engraved across the bottom of the frame. "Trudy Anne Monk," Monk whispered as his hands touched over her name.

"Thank you," he said, looking up at Natalie with tears in his eyes.

"There's more," said Natalie.

Monk pulled out another frame with a picture of Natalie and Julie in it.

Before he could say anything, Natalie stepped forward and kissed Monk on the cheek. "Happy birthday Mr. Monk, I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, Natalie walked back to her car and got it.

"Tomorrow," Monk whispered as she drove off down the street.

Once Monk was inside, he got ready for bed and headed to his room.

He replaced the picture of Trudy that was currently on his nightstand with the one Natalie had given him. Then, he put the one of Natalie and Julie right beside it.

His cheek was still tingling from when Natalie had kissed him. He put a hand to his cheek and closed his eyes, thinking of her. _What are these feelings I have for her? _he asked himself. But it was too late to think about that now.

"Good night my girls," Monk said to the two new pictures on his nightstand. With that, he shut off the light and fell asleep.

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter, and if you did, PLEASE let me know. I love reading reviews and critques. Whatever you have to offer! Sorry, but there's no preview for the next chapter, it's still a work in progress. Enjoy!**


	4. I Can Handle Your Germs

**A/N: Here's Chp. 4!**

**Disclaimer: I don't even need to say it...**

_On the plane…_

"We would like to welcome you aboard flight 593 service to Washington D.C.," Said an all too cheerful flight attendant over the loudspeaker. "At this time we would ask that all portable electronics be turned off in preparation for take-off. This includes laptops, cell phones, mp3 players, PDA's and handheld games."

Natalie sat down in her seat while Monk stuffed his two bulging bags in the overhead compartment.

The next thing she knew, Monk was standing over her, grimacing.

"What's wrong?" Natalie asked.

"The seat," he replied.

"What about it?"

"I can't sit on the outside."

Natalie sighed, but stood up and switched seats with Monk. "You know, this goes against our tickets now."

"So?"

"So, it's assigned seating Mr. Monk, you're supposed to sit in the seat your ticket says so. Aren't you worried about that?"

"Okay, so let's just switch tickets."

"Well, that would be okay except our names are on the tickets," said Natalie.

"Natalie. Don't you think you're worrying a little bit too much? I mean really, what's go you all worked up?"

"Nothing," Natalie replied with a sigh, as she sat down in her seat.

Natalie closed her and opened them again to look at Monk. "Okay, here's what's bothering me. Although now might not be the time to mention this…" she paused.

"Mentions what?" asked Monk.

"I'm afraid…of flying."

"You? Really? I thought I was supposed to be the one who was afraid of everything. Wait…if you're afraid to fly, then how did you make it to Greece and back?"

"I almost didn't. That was my first time flying and I freaked out. They had to restrain me on the way over because I was so out of control."

"And on the way back?" asked Monk.

"They gave me my own row and wouldn't let anyone on the plane sit near me or pull their window shade up. I was all alone, it was like no one cared. Trust me, if I had it my way, I would have just stayed in Greece."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't stay," replied Monk.

"Why's that?" Natalie asked, curiously.

"Because, I couldn't have made it these last few years without you…and Julie," he said, looking at her.

Natalie blushed slightly and looked away. However, before she could respond, the plane started to move toward the runway.

Natalie closed her eyes again and tried to catch her breath. She looked over at Julie and found her gazing intently out the window. To Natalie's left, Randy had fallen asleep on the Captain's shoulder and was snoring loudly. Even the Captain himself was nodding off.

The plane started to taxi down the runway, and before Natalie knew what she was doing, she grabbed Monk's hand and squeezed it tightly.

Monk had been looking out the window and talking with Julie when Natalie seized his hand. _She must really be afraid_, he thought, _Try not to panic Monk, once we get in the air she'll be better. _He looked at Natalie who had one hand over her eyes and her other hand in his. He motioned to Julie to put the window shade down. She was disappointed, but she knew why.

"Natalie," he said, "It's over, we're in the air now. You can open your eyes."

She peeked at him through her fingers and moved her hand away from her eyes.

"How come you're being so calm?" she asked, eyeing Monk suspiciously. "I know you didn't take that Doxinyl, Dr. Kroeger told you not to. You'd never disobey him."

"I-I've done this before," Monk replied, " I flew the New Jersey with Sharona once."

"Oh my God, that poor woman…no offense."

"None taken. I'll admit, I was a basket case, but I'm okay now. As long as I don't look down."

Natalie smiles as monk looked down at their hands. She looked down too and realized what she had done. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry Mr. Monk!" she said as she began to pull her hand out of his. Before she could, Monk squeezed her hand tighter. "In answer to your question, you are part of what's keeping me calm," he said with a smiles.

With that, he sat back in his chair and focused on the seat in front of him. It was the only seat in that row that was leaning back. But for some reason, it didn't bother him.

Natalie stared at him for a few seconds, but sat back in her seat too, the whole time, never letting go of Monk's hand.

_Later…_

Julie looked over to see how her mom was handling the flight, only to find her asleep on Mr. Monk's shoulder. Julie grinned to herself when she noticed Monk and Natalie's hands. She leaned forward to try and get the Captain or Lieutenant's attention, but they too were asleep.

Julie settled back into her seat and leaned her head against the window. She too found herself falling asleep.

A few minutes later, the Captain awoke with a start and found his partner drooling on his shoulder. He shoved Randy off of him and looked at Monk and Natalie. He was surprised to find the in the same sleeping position Julie had.

He nudged Randy in the ribs with his elbow and Randy woke up with a snort.

"Wha?" Randy moaned.

"Look," the Captain said, waving his thumb at Monk and Natalie.

Randy nodded, moaned again, and went back to sleep.

_Typical Randy, _thought the Captain, rolling his eyes. He wondered what was going on between Monk and his assistant. Monk had never let any woman this close to him before, except for Trudy. Before he knew it, he was asleep again.

"Attention passengers!" screeched the flight attendant. "We will now be coming around with complimentary drinks and snacks, so wakey-wakey everyone!"

Natalie's eyes popped open at the sound of that annoying, high-pitched voice. She found her had on Monk's shoulders, with her face just inches from his.

She kept her head still, and then Monk woke up to find his face in Natalie's hair. His first thought; _Her hair smells like strawberries._

Monk sat up and as did Natalie, and they looked at each other without saying a word.

He looked back and smiled. He started to pull his hand away because it was cramping up, but Natalie still held on.

"Don't you dare," she said to him, "this flight isn't over yet."

"Natalie please!" Monk pleaded, "My hand needs a break."

"Okay," Natalie said, giving in, "For a little while. Here," she said, handing him a wipe.

"What's this for?" Monk asked.

"Your hand…what else?" Natalie replied, giving him a look.

"Oh, I don't need it," replied Monk, handing it back to her.

Natalie shrugged and tossed the wipe back in her bag.

"I can handle your germs," Monk said to her.

"You can handle my germs?" Natalie repeated, not knowing what to make of this statement.

"Never mind," Monk said, smiling to himself.

It wasn't long before everyone on the plane was told to put their tray tables up and seats forward to prepare for the landing. By this time, Natalie was wide awake and ready to start screaming at the word 'landing.'"

As they slowly descended, Natalie took hold of Monk's hand and interlocked her fingers with his.

Monk wondered what made her do this, let alone with him. _Why does she trust me so much_, he thought.

At the same time, Natalie was thinking the exact same thing. _Why do I feel so comfortable with him? And why isn't he freaking out about holding hands?_

The next thing they knew, the plane had landed and was heading toward the gate. Everyone got their bags and headed off the plane.

As soon as they stepped off, Monk and his posse were greeted by two uniformed police officers.

"Excuse me sir," one of them said, grabbing Monk by the arm, "You're going to have to come with us."


	5. Mr Monk and the Jaw Dropping Day

**A/N: WOW! It sure has been a long time, and I really am sorry that I let this story slide, because I have some ideas I'm really excited about. I'm so glad I decided to revive it. Okay, so this chapter is not my best as it is somewhat short and poorly written, but it is a transition chapter, and it will lead into a more exciting chapter. Sorry if its kind of boring, but if you like it/don't like it, please drop me a line!! P.S. For all you Monk/Natalie Shippers (I am a huge one myself) the heat is coming! I promise!!**

**Sadly, I own nothing. :(**

"What's going on here?" said Captain Stottlemeyer as he strode up to Monk, Natalie, Julie and Randy. He was ready to whip out his SFPD badge at any given second. The last thing he expected was for Monk to be in trouble with the police. He turned to look at Monk, "What'd you do now?" he asked.

"N-N-Nothing," Monk said, struggling to get the words out.

"I think there's been some sort of mistake here," said one of the officers, "we're here to escort you. You're Adrian Monk right? The famous detective?" he asked, turning to Monk.

Monk nodded timidly.

"Good," said the officer. "The Secret Service sent us to accompany you and your group to your hotel, and then to the White House for dinner tonight, the President is anxious to meet you. As were we…we have to admit, we're big fans. Especially of the case you solved just last week, I mean, you defeated the world's smartest man! I guess that makes you the world's smartest man now."

"Not to mention that you happen to have the world's loveliest assistant…" the other officer chimed in, taking a step toward Natalie.

Natalie held her hands up and took a step back, "Whoa Skippy, lets not get hasty now," she said, in a thoroughly unamused manner.

The officer grinned at her stupidly, and then gave her a wink.

Natalie rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Can we please get this show on the road gentlemen?"

_On the way to the hotel..._

The ride to the hotel was brief, but Natalie couldn't wait to get out of the limousine that the President had ordered for them. She simply wanted to unwind from plane ride she had just experienced. But sadly, as soon as they got settled, they were going to have to go to dinner at the White House. With the President of the United States. Natalie still couldn't believe it, but for some reason, she just wasn't as excited as she should have been. Oh, the perks of being a detective's assistant!

Of course Julie was the complete opposite, she could hardly stand the wait and it seemed like the ride to the hotel took forever.

Monk was just being his usual self, fidgeting and nervous. Natalie couldn't tell if he was excited about dinner, or if he was trying to resist the urge to wipe the smudges off the limousine windows. Either way, he just wouldn't calm down. Natalie looked over at the Captain and Randy and found Randy snoring away on the Captain's shoulder again.

As they rolled up to the hotel, everyone who was awake opened their mouths in shock, even Monk. The hotel, just by looking at the outside was amazingly beautiful and when they walked inside, it was twice as beautiful, and twice as clean. Everyone seemed pleased with their accommodations, and concurred that the President had excellent taste.

After checking in, everyone headed up to their room. Of course, they had to switch their rooms from the first floor to the second floor, and then drag all of Monk's suitcases up the stairs, but for once, no one was irritated with Monk for having his quirks. Monk and Stottlemeyer each took a bed in one room, and Randy was forced to sleep on the floor, while Natalie and Julie took another room a few doors down. Of course both rooms were even numbered.

The policemen had told Monk and the gang that dinner with the President was not only private, just him and his daughter, but it was also semi-formal. They had an hour before they had to leave, so everyone showered and freshened up. Monk unzipped one of his bags, and pulled out a gently and precisely folded three piece suit that he and Natalie had picked out on their shopping excursion the night before. When he came out of the bathroom, both Disher and Stottlemeyer's jaws dropped in amazement. "Wow Monk!" said Disher, "You clean up good! I mean, not that you were dirty or anything before, I just meant that you—never mind…" he trailed off, after receiving a look from his boss.

"Well thanks Randy," Monk said, while looking in the mirror and putting on his tie.

"I know someone who will be impressed. Two someones actually," Stottlemeyer said, nudging Monk in the ribs. "And don't think I haven't been paying attention, because I have."

"I don't know what you're talking about Leland," said Monk, with a serious look on his face.

"Mmmmhmmm…" murmured the captain. "Well, we better get going; we've got to meet the girls down in the lobby." After one final run through of making sure everything was in order with their attire, the three of them headed down to the lobby.

When they reached the lobby, the three men looked around for their female companions who were no where to be found. "I'll call Natalie," said Stottlemeyer, "She and Julie may have fallen asleep," he continued, pulling out his cell phone.

"There's no need Captain," a voice said behind them.

Monk, Disher, and Stottlemeyer all turned around to face Natalie and Julie, and for the third time in the last two hours, their mouths opened in astonishment. The captain let out a low whistle and winked at Julie, while Monk simply stared at his assistant and her daughter.

For almost the first time since Trudy passed away, Monk really found another woman unbelievably attractive; and that woman was Natalie. The first thing he noticed was her eyes. They sparkled brightly as she looked at him and smiled, and he gave her a small grin in return. Natalie was wearing a clingy black dress, very similar to the one she wore the night of Monk's college reunion. Monk looked at Julie and saw that she was as beautiful as her mother. Julie was becoming a wonderful young woman thanks to Natalie, and Monk was so proud of both of them.

"Shall we head to the White House?" Natalie asked, looping her arm around Monk's, and heading toward the door.

**Stay tuned to see how dinner with the President of the United States goes for Monk, Natalie, and the rest of the gang! (I'm not using George Bush...)**


	6. Mr Monk Meets the President

**A/N: Yay! Another update! This chapter is a little slow also, but if you like this story you'll stick around. The action is coming! Thanks to all my reviewers of the last chapter, both old and new. I'm glad you liked it :D**

**I still own nothing...:(**

**Ch. 6: Mr. Monk Meets the President**

After arriving at the White House, and being wanded and patted down by the Secret Service (much to Monk's chagrin), everyone was escorted into a beautiful dining room. Monk and Natalie both let out a slight gasp in astonishment. Everything was perfect. They weren't looking at the type of perfect that happens when one is able to clean his or her house quickly before a guest comes over; they were looking at…_Adrian Monk perfect. _

The whole table had been precisely laid out, down to the last fork. Everything was symmetrical, well-balanced, and orderly, exactly the way Monk liked it. Everyone was so astonished that they didn't notice a tall man and a teenage girl standing in the corner.

"Adrian Monk!" the man boomed, startling Monk and his group.

Monk immediately recognized President Michael Shafford after seeing him several times on the news, especially in the last few weeks. The President had recently returned from many conferences in Europe and Asia, and the news had covered his journey practically 24-7. "It's an honor to finally meet you!" the President exclaimed, heading toward Monk. However, the President didn't offer Monk his hand. It was obvious that he had done his homework before meeting Monk.

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. President," Monk said with a smile.

"Please, call me Michael. I've heard so much about you and your group here. You must be Captain Stottlemeyer, and Lieutenant Disher?" he asked, offering his hand to the two officers.

The Captain and Randy returned the President's firm handshake, and nodded.

That's when the President noticed Natalie out of the corner of his eye. He turned to her, "And you are?" he asked.

"Natalie, Natalie Teeger. I'm Mr. Monk's assistant, and this is my daughter, Julie."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet the both of you."

Natalie gave the President a warm smile, after shaking his hand, and he returned it with one of his own. That's when Natalie noticed his bare ring finger, and wondered what happened to his wife.

"And this is my daughter, Danielle," said the President, as a shy, yet stunning teenage girl stepped forward and put out her hand to everyone but Monk. "Well then, shall we be seated?"

As everyone headed toward the table, Monk took a seat next to where Natalie was headed. Before she could get to her seat, the President followed closely behind her and pulled out a chair for her, smiling the whole time. "Oh, thank you Mr. Pres—um—Michael," she said, hesitantly. He nodded at her warmly and took a seat himself. On the other side of the table, Julie and Danielle were seated, already beginning to bond, and chattering away. Stottlemeyer took a seat next to Monk, and Randy sat at the head of the table, opposite of the President.

For Monk, dinner seemed to drag on and on. The food was perfect, it was delicious, symmetrical, and separated. However, he found himself in an awkward social position. It was like everyone had their own partner, and Monk was somewhat excluded. Julie had Danielle, and Randy and the Captain discussed various theories on an arson that had occurred a few weeks before back in San Francisco. Monk remained extremely quiet throughout dinner, occasionally glancing over at Natalie. However, she was paying him no attention. She was too busy chattering away with the President.

All of a sudden, Michael looked at Monk and turned the conversation to him. "Adrian, I need your help. Two of my security guards were murdered in cold blood last week. There was no sign of forced entry, no sign of robbery, and no sign of a struggle. The son of a bitch caught my men off guard and stabbed each of them twice in the heart. I was wondering if maybe you could help find the man who did this."

"Well, that's why we came isn't it?" Monk asked.

"Absolutely, thank you so much Adrian."

"Don't worry," Natalie chimed in, looking directly at the President. "Mr. Monk is the best there is," she continued, turning to Monk and placing a hand on his arm. She looked him directly in the eyes, "he'll find out who did this."

Monk nodded as he gazed into her deep green eyes, almost as if he was in a trance.

After another hour of dining and chatting, everyone was beginning to grow quite tired, and Monk and his group were beginning to feel the late effects of a minor jet lag.

Natalie did her best to stifle a small yawn, but the President noticed right away. "Well Mr. Monk," he said, "it seems as if your group is ready for bed."

"It appears that way," Monk replied.

After some final chatter among the group, Monk and his gang headed back to the hotel.

On the way back, Julie fell asleep on Randy's shoulder, and Natalie fell asleep on Monk's. Monk smiled gently as he looked down at his assistant. Stottlemeyer noticed the look that Monk had given Natalie, and couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Before he could mention it, the driver stopped the limo, and opened the door. "Here we are ladies and gentlemen."

It had been a long day and everyone was exhausted. Monk and Randy both shook their female companions awake, and received an unwelcome reaction; complaining and whining.

Everyone trudged up the stairs and Julie, Randy, and the Captain headed to bed. Monk stayed up with Natalie for a few minutes to talk. They discussed tomorrow's plans, and how they thought dinner went. Of course, Natalie had a wonderful time, where as Monk…not so much.

"Well, I'm beat. I guess I'll see you in the morning Mr. Monk," said Natalie, standing up. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and headed up to her room.

"In the morning," Monk echoed to himself, as he watched her walk up the stairs.

"In the morning..."

**Don't forget to let me know what you think!!**


End file.
